This invention relates to a fluid supply or irrigation system and more particularly but not exclusively to such a system including a reservoir in the form of a plastics bag which is, in use, connected to drip outlets, via a length of piping, which outlets are located, for example, above a grow-bag containing compost, and also relates to a connector to connect, for example, the bag to the piping, and to a valve.